It is known that schizophrenic patients perform poorly on the Wisconsin Card Sort Test. However, the precise cognitive mechanism that contributes to poor performance is unknown. The test itself involves the ability to categorize, respond to feedback, shift mental sets, use deductive reasoning, and maintain set in short term memory. The subject is requested to match cards of various types with target items on the basis of different parameters (shape, color or number). In this study, patients will be taught various aspects of the test in order to observe which interventions, if any, produce improvement.